warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Leader Suggestion
Hello all, : Kelsey and I have been recently talking, and the topic of leaders came up. This has been talked about in the past, and now, Kels and I decided to bring it up. : We believe that every user should be limited to one (1) leader. This way, every user has a chance to show off their leadership roleplay skills, and doesn't feel left out or hurt in any way. To be honest, I feel that it is unfair for a user to have more than one leader on such a small roleplay website. I felt like a hog when I had both Risingstar and Rowanstar active. : Queestions, comments or suggestions? 20:49, July 20, 2013 (UTC) : Well, personally, it would be a good idea to let people have a chance to have a leader. People who have more then one leader tend to lack in posting for the leader and doing ceremonies, although some do work it out. Having more then one just seems a bit unfair, as it causes a lot of drama and waiting for some people who really want a leader and have to wait like three years for one. One leader of really any clan is a fair amount if your gonna keep that leader alive for at least six months, because francly, many of us don't stay here long. Considering this is a small wiki with only a handful of clans, it would be wise to share leadership with others so other people get the chance to have a lead in a clan, and having a leader in a clan is a lot of fun and I think most should be able to have one like that. Especially having two leads in the main clans. (I mean some of the lines for people who are waiting for their cat to lead a certain clan can get long) 21:15, July 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Going off of your response, I have a question- why do we have lines for leaders? Can't people roleplay their characters to their full extent, and be surprised when the leader chooses that character as deputy, even if it's out of the blue? I wanted to do that for WinterClan, but Shadowclaw was appointed as next in line, and I couldn't try that to see how everything would go down from there. ::(If Kyra were to potentially be okay with Shadow stepping down or retiring, I could try it, but I have no means of contacting her and chances are my answer will be a no.) ::Back to the topic at hand, yes, I agree that someone should be limited to two traditional leaders in the main clans- and by main clans, I mean the five- SplC, WC, AC, SprC, and SumC. The Wind Chasers, Tribes, and Storm Fronts really aren't large enough to raise a concern regarding power, in my opinion. 21:26, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :::I honestly believe that it is the leader's roleplayer's choice to whether or not there is a chosen successor in advance. And yes, the main Clans are the real concerns. I think that people should be limited one, because in a given case, only three people can be ruling the main Clans. 21:42, July 20, 2013 (UTC) :I agree with everything said here. Of course, I think it wouldn't be exactly smart to put the responsibility of a leader on a new member's shoulders - I think you should at least be an active member of the wiki for like, what? Three months? And with Rowan's comment, I believe that the leader's roleplayer can decide if they want a planned successor or picking whoever seems the best choice. And, like stated above, having one roleplayer having multiple leaders at once seems a bit unfair to me, no? :To add to my comment, I think that a leader of a Clan should be given a limit to how long they can stay leader. Now, I don't want anyone to feel rushed, but I think the longest a leader can reign should be 1 year. More or less if this brings up discussion. Because that way, the roleplayer can have a good, long time with their leader, and so everyone can have a chance at showing their leadership skills. I also think that if this goes forward, you don't have to kill your leader, you can just... make it retire or something. o3o -- 18:08, July 21, 2013 (UTC) ::Excellent, Mossu. I agree with you. Not only should they be an active member of the wiki, but they should also be well behaved, etc. A year would be a good limit for a leader. That's 365 days with the leader. 17:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) ::I like Mossu's suggestion - that way the leader won't reign for too long (I'm actually planning for my Tiger to reign for about a year o3o) and other rpers get a chance. 02:42, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Is this still going? 18:09, August 19, 2013 (UTC)